The Wedding Planner
by shelby.ann.the.hp.fan
Summary: Harry and Ginny are getting married, and Ginny's hired the best wedding planner in all of Britain - Draco Malfoy! Drama ensues...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This fic is based loosely on the film of the same name; I've never actually seen it, I'm just borrowing the general idea. And, of course, these characters and such are not my own, but belong entirely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. One last thing: I do not have a beta, so the faults are my own. Please kindly point them out, though, as I'm a prospective journalism major and would like to know what I've got wrong.

**Rating:** M, for language and for future chapters, just in case I decide to be brave and try some sex scenes.

**Genre:** Romance, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, other minor pairings.

**Spoilers:** This fic is set about four years after Deathly Hallows (excluding the epilogue, obviously). So pretty much spoilers for all seven books!

**A/N Ch1:** Ginny drags Harry to the first meeting with their wedding planner. Poor Harry discovers that said wedding planner just happens to be Draco Malfoy. Dun dun dunnn! I'm afraid my extreme dislike of Ginny rears its ugly head rather often throughout this chapter and likely throughout the rest of the story. On the flip side, it's rather evident how much I adore Draco! Anyway, on with the show!

x x x x x

July 21

"Fuck, Harry, we're set to Floo over there in 10 minutes! Wake up already!"

Harry groaned and rolled over; hearing Ginny's shrill yell was hardly the best way to start a day.

"Bloody hell, Har, you're the worst morning person ever! Get up, and at least make an attempt to dress smartly, will you?" Ginny whined, shoving Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, rolling out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. After relieving himself, he dared a glance in the mirror. Groaning again at his appearance, he ran a hand over his rough jaw. "Dress smartly, eh?" he said. "Haven't even got the time to shave." Harry ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to flatten it, which, of course, was futile. Leaving the bathroom, he slipped into the first pair of denims he saw and pulled on a simple white t-shirt. "Good enough," he mumbled and wandered out into the living room.

"Really, Harry, you should at least attempt to be presentable," Ginny sighed, shoving a hot mug of coffee into his hands and smoothing his t-shirt.

"Thanks, Gin. What would I do without you?" Harry answered, offering her a small smile.

She returned the smile, and gently pushed him towards the fireplace. "Time to go, dear."

x x x x x

Ginny stepped gracefully out of the fireplace at the wedding planning agency, followed close behind by Harry, who tripped and spilled some coffee down his front. "Fuck," he said under his breath. "Just what I bloody needed."

"Oh honestly, Harry, you're hopeless," Ginny said, casting him a side-glance.

Harry threw her another small smile, and she shook her head in amusement, taking his hand and pulling him along down the hallway. They stopped in front of a foggy glass door with a nameplate reading "D.M., Wedding Planner Extraordinaire".

"Extraordinaire?" Harry questioned. "Bit of a ponce, this bloke is."

"Be polite, Harry, he's the best in all of Britain," Ginny reprimanded, knocking twice on the door.

"Do come in," came a voice from inside.

At that, Ginny opened the door and gave Harry's hand another small tug. With a soft sigh, he followed her and closed the door behind him, turning around to set eyes upon their wedding planner.

"Holy fuck," Harry muttered, freezing where he stood with his mouth gaping.

"Well, hello to you too, Potter," said the wedding planner in a perfect drawl that Harry recognized oh so well.

Unable to make his jaw work properly, Harry simply stared at the man in front of him. That silvery blond hair, no longer slicked back but falling gracefully into his smoky grey eyes, with that impeccable, form-fitting grey suit to complement them. That smirk he had become so accustomed to hadn't lessened in the slightest; in fact, it seemed to be even more pronounced as Harry continued to gawk at the man before him. 'What a bleeding ponce,' he thought to himself. 'Draco Malfoy, Wedding Planner Extraordinaire? What a tosser.'

Ginny elbowed him in the ribs, effectively bringing him out of his reverie. "Go on, Harry, say hello. It's the polite thing to do."

"Yes, Potter, listen to your darling wife," Malfoy teased, that mocking smirk growing still more.

"'Lo, Malfoy," Harry replied stiffly. He then turned and glared at Ginny, whispering under his breath, "Did you know he was going to be our wedding planner??"

"Of course I did!" Ginny whispered back reproachfully. "I told you, he's the best in all of Britain, and I deserve the best!"

"Right. Of course you do, dear," Harry replied, turning warily back to face Malfoy.

"Oh Draco, I apologize for my husband's behavior! I'm afraid this is a bit of a surprise for him," Ginny trilled, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Er, not yet, Gin," pointed out Harry. At her questioning glare, he quickly said, "You know... We aren't married yet, I'm not your husband."

"A technicality, Harry!" she said, squeezing his forearm and turning the false smile in his direction.

"As thrilling as your domestic banter might be, I'd really like to get on with things, if you don't mind?" Malfoy interrupted. "I am a rather busy man, you know," he continued, smirking again.

"So sorry, Draco!" Ginny squealed, pulling Harry onto the plush leather couch across from Malfoy's desk.

Harry slumped, resting his head against the back cushion.

"Sit up, dear, pay attention!" reprimanded Ginny.

Harry groaned and shot her a withering look. "This was not my idea," he reminded her.

Ginny gave a theatrical sigh and turned to look at Malfoy. "Again, I apologize, Draco. I don't know what's gotten into him!"

Harry rolled his eyes slightly, while Malfoy shot him another small smirk before replying, "I don't know what you mean, Weasley. As far as I know, he's always been this impossible."

Ginny blanched at the use of her last name, while Harry threw a glare at him. "Get on with it, eh, Malfoy?"

"Of course, Potter, just for you," he replied with a falsely sweet smile. "Right, I received all the information you sent me, Ginevra. As a result, I fail to comprehend the purpose of this appointment. Care to enlighten me?"

"So sorry!" Ginny apologized again. "Well, I had to arrange for us to meet again, and for Harry to be present as well, because I received word from the Ministry that Neville and I are being sent out on a... well, a mission with the Unspeakables, and we'll be gone for the next month."

Harry gaped at her; this was certainly the first he heard of the news!

"Forgive me, dear," she said in reply to his surprise. "I thought now would be a good a time as any to let you know."

"Pardon me," Malfoy interrupted, "but I was under the impression that your wedding is to be held on the 28th of August?"

"Yes," Ginny replied sheepishly. "I'll be gone until the 21st, and I was hoping that you could manage the preparations with Harry supervising?" she inquired, throwing a pleading glance at the irate man beside her.

"Bloody hell, Gin," he grumbled. "You expect me to spend the next month planning OUR wedding with MALFOY?!" Harry ran a hand through his tousled hair, and sullenly added, "You know, you'll also be missing my birthday."

"Oh come off it, Harry, is it really that big of a deal?" Ginny shot back. "Draco has a detailed list of all the wedding specifics, and you can call me on my mobile any time you need to. Trust me, dear, you'll survive a few weeks with him."

Harry gave her a reproachful look and sighed. "Fine, Gin, but you owe me. Tremendously."

Ginny giggled and threw herself into Harry's arms. "I love you!" she proclaimed.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "Yeah, I know," he replied softly.

As if on cue, Ginny's purse began ringing, and she made a mad dash for it, extracting her mobile. "Hello?...Oh hi, Neville!...What?! I'm not packed yet, we weren't supposed to leave until tonight!" She wandered off to a corner of the room while she spoke with him.

Malfoy cleared his throat, and Harry looked over at him, eyebrows raised. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he questioned, if not a little viciously.

The blond held up his hands in innocence and replied, "Hey now, don't blame me, Potter. You have my word that this was NOT my idea."

"Whatever," Harry mumbled, turning back to Ginny as she came to collect her purse.

"I'm so sorry, Har, Neville just rang and told me that our International Portkey is set for an hour from now, and I still have to pack, and I haven't been able to tell you goodbye, and oh, I'm so sorry," she rambled.

Harry rested his hand on top of hers and gave her a small smile. "Relax, Gin," he told her. "Go home and pack your things. If you forget anything, I'll send Hedwig on with it later. And I'll give you a call later tonight, alright?"

"Oh bless you, Harry," she squeaked, giving him a sound kiss. "I love you," she said again. Turning to wave to Malfoy, she called, "Play nice, you two!" and swept out the door.

Harry sighed and turned back to Malfoy. "All right, then," he said, "what've I got to do?"

He rustled through some papers on his desk and sighed as well. "Potter, your fiance is a real piece of work. Going a bit over the top, isn't she?"

"She wants it to be perfect," shrugged Harry.

"Then, it will be," Malfoy plainly stated. "You are unemployed, correct?"

"I am," Harry muttered, "what's it to you?"

"Well Potter, because your weasel is such a perfectionist, I suspect we'll be working round the clock. I suggest you learn to enjoy my presence," Malfoy teased, smirking again.

Harry groaned.

x x x x x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This fic is based loosely on the film of the same name; I've never actually seen it, I'm just borrowing the general idea. And, of course, these characters and such are not my own, but belong entirely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. One last thing: I do not have a beta, so the faults are my own. Please kindly point them out, though, as I'm a prospective journalism major and would like to know what I've got wrong.

**Rating:** M, for language and for future chapters, just in case I decide to be brave and try some sex scenes.

**Genre:** Romance, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, other minor pairings.

**Spoilers:** This fic is set about four years after Deathly Hallows (excluding the epilogue, obviously). So pretty much spoilers for all seven books!

**A/N Ch2:** Harry and Draco meet for the first time to discuss the all-important topic of... flowers! Harry calls Ginny, and then he calls her again... and again... without answer. Poor Harry! Also, some of you have mentioned that this fic seems familiar. I honestly don't mean to be taking anyone else's storyline, and I apologize! I hope mine proves to be an original in some aspects. Anyway, on with the show!

x x x x x

July 22

"Merlin, Potter, are you still sleeping?!"

"Aah!" cried Harry, pulled immediately from sleep. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he squinted at the intruder standing in his bedroom. "Who are you??" he demanded, fumbling about for his glasses.

"Relax!" the stranger replied, pushing Harry's glasses into his out-stretched hand.

Harry shoved them on and looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing, arms crossed, beside the bed. Once again, he looked flawless, although today he simply wore a pair of Muggle denims and clingy black, long-sleeved shirt.

"Gracious, Potter, do you always sleep in such a, uh... a state of undress?" Malfoy interrupted, shooting a pointed glance towards Harry's unclothed form, a rather obvious tint of color on his cheeks.

Harry's eyes followed in the direction Malfoy was looking, and he blushed a brilliant red as well, pulling the covers up to hide his prominent arousal. "Shove it, Malfoy," he growled. "I was having a good dream."

"Oh, I can see that," the blond replied, his trademark smirk spreading across his features.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?" he demanded. "How did you get in my flat?!"

"I do apologize if I startled you," Malfoy answered, not looking a bit apologetic in the slightest. "Your darling fiance changed the wards on your... flat, you called it?, so that I am able to Floo straight here from my office. Rather convenient, I think," he continued, his smirk growing ever more. "The reason for my presence is simple, even for you. Welcome to day one of your wedding preparations, Potter."

"Fucking hell," Harry replied. "Already? Honestly, how much help will I really be?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that you will be more of a hindrance than a help, but Ginevra insisted," Malfoy drawled. "Now if you don't mind, we've an appointment with a florist in half an hour."

Harry moved to get out of bed, dragging the covers with him. "Well if YOU don't mind, Malfoy, I'd prefer getting dressed alone," he shot back.

"Of course, I'll wait in the kitchen, shall I?" Malfoy replied, giving Harry a sarcastic bow of the head and exiting the bedroom.

Harry groaned under his breath, dropping the covers and heading towards the bathroom. He turned the cold tap in the shower and stepped beneath the stream, willing his erection to subside. The cold waves crashing down on him did nothing to help, and he sighed, giving in to the pleasure. Harry gripped his hard-on, stroking himself a little roughly, his thoughts circling between Ginny and other faceless women. He neared completion, fisting himself even more roughly, and he eventually came with a muffled groan all over the shower tiles. Harry washed himself off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking back to his bedroom, as his hair dripped steadily onto his bare chest. He shuffled towards the wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair of denims, an emerald green pair of boxer shorts, and a darker green hooded sweatshirt. Pulling off the towel and quickly drying his hair, Harry pulled on the clothes and stumbled out of the room into the kitchen.

Malfoy was sitting on one of the tall bar stools stationed next to the counter top, legs crossed and sipping a cup of coffee. "Enjoy yourself, Potter? You certainly took your time," he commented.

"Yeah, well, you certainly helped yourself to my pot of coffee," the brunette threw back. Noticing the half-eaten croissant next to Malfoy's coffee, he sullenly added, "As well as my bakery foods."

"I figured since you'll be living alone for the next month, you wouldn't mind sharing a bit," the blonde retorted as Harry poured himself a rather large mug of coffee. "Alright, Potter, now that you've got your caffeine, it's time we get to the florist's."

x x x x x

"...and we've got roses, they're certainly the most popular. We also have all sorts of lilies, peonies, hydrangeas..."

Harry slumped in the uncomfortable chair at the florist's. The plump woman who owned the shop had been prattling on about all sorts of flowers for the past hour, and the brunette man's patience had run out within the first ten minutes.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was deep in discussion with the woman about which flowers would best suit a late summer wedding, taking into consideration all possible aspects that might affect their floral choice. "Potter?" the blond man snapped Harry out of his day-dreaming. "Which flower do you prefer?"

"Erm...," Harry floundered for a flower name and spat out the first that came to mind. "Roses?"

Malfoy gave him a knowing smirk and replied, "Although it is correct that roses are the most popular wedding flower, your soon-to-be wife made it expressly clear that she does not want roses at her wedding."

Harry growled from exasperation and said, "You know what she wants, why bother asking my opinion then?"

"It's your wedding, as well," Malfoy teased. "But, if you insist...," he continued, turning back to the florist, "we'll have daisies."

"Daisies, a wonderful choice! Very unique, how fitting!" the woman squealed, scribbling in the large book covering most of her desk.

Harry returned to tuning the two of them out as they finalized all the plans.

x x x x x

"Merlin, you infuriate me, Potter," Malfoy drawled, shoving Harry's shoulder to effectively draw him out of his reverie.

"What've I done?" he grumbled in response.

"Nothing, that's exactly my point," the blond whined.

"Yes, well, I won't mess anything up this way," Harry replied shortly.

"Good point," Malfoy remarked as they left the shop. "Step one is complete, Potter. I do believe that's enough work for today. Care to join me for lunch?"

"Oh... Well, I really should – I mean, I'm set to phone Ginny over lunch, so...," Harry stammered.

"It's simply a meal, Potter," answered Malfoy condescendingly. "I know a quaint cafe down the block, and you can phone her while we're waiting for our food. Problem solved," he stated, turning on his heel and strolling down the sidewalk.

'What, he just expects me to follow him?' Harry thought, immediately following him. Once he caught up with Malfoy, he pulled out his mobile and dialed Ginny's number. He waited as it rang once... twice... thrice... without answer. Harry followed his companion into a small restaurant and sat with him at a small booth in the corner. As he sat, he sighed and threw his mobile down on the table.

"No answer, then?" Malfoy commented.

"No," Harry answered grudgingly. "I'm sure she's busy, though, I'll try back later."

"Mm, yes, I'm sure she's very... busy," the blond replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, nothing at all." Malfoy's smirk grew, and he lifted his menu to hide behind.

Harry frowned and shifted his attention to his own menu.

x x x x x

Harry tried calling Ginny two more times throughout the meal, both without answer. He was becoming increasingly annoyed and slightly worried, along with angry at the fact that Malfoy seemed to think the whole thing was just hilarious.

After their meal, Harry threw down some Galleons for the check and stormed out of the building, with Malfoy close behind him.

"What was the meaning of that, Potter?" he snarled. "You can't leave Galleons in a Muggle restaurant, I thought even you would know that!"

Harry sighed once again and threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, all right?" he yelled back. "I wasn't thinking!"

"Well, that's obvious," the blond sniffed. "Listen, it's not my fault your girlfriend is a workaholic and can't be bothered with her fiance."

"Fuck off, Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Malfoy muttered. "Go home, then. I'm only trying to help."

"Help? Help?!" Harry asked, astonished. "You've never been of any help to me, and you never will!"

The blond glared frostily at the brunette. "Have it your way, Potter," he answered. "Meet me in my office at 10 AM morning after next. I think you and I need a day off tomorrow."

"Suits me fine," grumbled Harry before storming off to a deserted alley in which he could Apparate back to his flat. "Screw Malfoy and his fucking stuck up nose, which he just insists on sticking into all my business!" he raged, turning on the spot and heading back home.

x x x x x

Harry screamed and threw his mobile against the opposite wall. He had been phoning Ginny off and on for the past two hours without any answer, and he was sick of it.

Whilst Harry continued his sulking, his mobile began ringing. Startled, he rushed over to it, surprised to find it all in one piece. He glanced at the caller ID and frowned; it wasn't Ginny, of course. In fact, he was a bit shocked to find out that the number was "unknown", for Harry made a habit of being extremely secretive of his mobile number, on the off-chance that the digits were leaked to the public or, even worse, his obsessive fan base.

Deciding to let the caller go to voicemail, Harry picked up his mobile and carried it back over to the couch. When the phone trilled, announcing his new message, he pressed 1 and listened.

"Hello, Potter, it's Draco. Er, Malfoy. I'm calling to apologize for my horrid behavior after lunch today, I do hope you can forgive me. I've arranged that we can still have a day off work tomorrow, so I'll see you in two days, 10 AM. Try to be on time, eh? And please, don't worry, your fiance gave me your mobile number. See you in a few days, scarhead. Bye."

Harry snorted, a small smile crossing his features. He saved the message, powered off his mobile, and wandered off to bed, completely forgetting about Ginny.

x x x x x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This fic is based loosely on the film of the same name; I've never actually seen it, I'm just borrowing the general idea. And, of course, these characters and such are not my own, but belong entirely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. One last thing: I do not have a beta, so the faults are my own. Please kindly point them out, though, as I'm a prospective journalism major and would like to know what I've got wrong.

**Rating:** M, for language and for future chapters, just in case I decide to be brave and try some sex scenes.

**Genre:** Romance, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, other minor pairings.

**Spoilers:** This fic is set about four years after Deathly Hallows (excluding the epilogue, obviously). So pretty much spoilers for all seven books!

**A/N CH3: **Our two favorite guys meet again to decide upon catering. All this discussion of food leads to another meal out on the town, and Ginny finally answers her messages! Why, the surprises never cease. Anyway, on with the show!

x x x x x

July 24

Harry rushed through Malfoy's office door at 10:12 AM, only to be greeted by the blond's self-satisfied smirk.

"Merlin, you are horrid at arriving on time for anything, aren't you, Potter?" he said, by way of greeting.

"Yeah, well, I'm not much of a morning person," Harry replied gruffly.

"A night owl, then," Malfoy smirked. "Interesting."

"Er, yeah, I suppose," Harry said, flopping down onto the couch.

"It's really a good thing we aren't headed out today, you look a fright," Malfoy grimaced, changing the subject. Then, he added, "As always."

"And you look like a right ponce, as always," Harry shot back immediately.

"Was that meant as an insult?" Malfoy asked haughtily, raising an eyebrow. "Really, Potter, you're losing your touch." He went about shuffling through the papers on his desk. "Well, we really should get started, so you can head back to your flat to do... whatever it is you do every day." Malfoy frowned slightly and continued, "I really don't understand how you handle unemployment. I'd drive myself nutters."

"I get by," Harry answered, shifting uncomfortably. "After the battle at Hogwarts... well, let's just say I served my purpose. Voldemort's gone, and I am no longer needed."

"That's not true, Potter," Malfoy said thoughtfully. "Hm, I figured this topic would come up sooner or later." He paused, looking as if he was trying to come up with the right words to say. "Look, I'm only going to say this once, Harry... er, Potter. I never properly thanked you for what happened in the Room of Requirement, and I should. So... thank you," he finished awkwardly.

Harry gaped at Malfoy, completely in shock. 'Is Malfoy really thanking me?' he thought. 'Did he really call me Harry??'

"Er, well... you're, uh... you're welcome, Mal – I mean,... Draco," Harry stammered.

Draco's face shone with relief for a brief second before the ever-present smirk took dominance once again. "Glad to see that after so many years, we're finally on a first name basis," he teased.

Harry gave him a small smile and chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Draco smiled back and pulled out a sheet of paper from his file, becoming instantly businesslike. "All right, well, the topic for today is what sort of food you'll be serving at your wedding reception and who will be catering. Hope you're hungry," he said with a laugh.

Harry groaned, having had to skip breakfast because he woke up so late.

x x x x x

About an hour later, Draco chuckled while the other man sighed from frustration. "Why do you insist on me giving my opinion, just to shoot it down and tell me what Ginny's already chosen?!" Harry exploded.

"Because," the blond drawled, "I find it interesting how different your opinion is compared to that of your fiance." He smirked knowingly before continuing, "She has given me rather specific instructions on some things, but I'll have you know that there are a few aspects of your wedding in which your opinion might actually be considered."

"I might have an input in my own wedding?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Wonderful."

Draco chuckled again and organized his paperwork before filing it away. "I do believe that's all set, then."

"Still wish we could just have fish and chips," Harry muttered, stomach growling.

"Yes, it would be much more... fitting for you," teased Draco. "So, if your stomach's noises are anything to go by, I'd wager that you're getting hungry?"

"Fuck yes," Harry replied with a smile. "I know a good pub down the street that serves amazing fish and chips for a noon meal."

"Got a craving now, have you?" Draco smirked, grabbing his jacket. "All right, let's go."

x x x x x

Once at the pub, Harry slumped onto one of the bar stools and placed his order for fish and chips with a Guinness. Surprisingly, Draco followed suit.

After the waitress left, Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond, who grumbled and replied, "I don't dine in pubs very often, I'm trusting your judgment."

"You'll love it," promised the brunette. He jumped slightly when his mobile began vibrating in his back pocket. He pulled it out, and a glance at the caller ID told him that Ginny was finally ringing him back.

"It's Gin," he murmured.

"Answer it, then," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Harry threw him a glare and pressed the TALK key. "Hi, Gin!" he said.

"Harry? You don't have to yell!" Ginny said faintly.

"Sorry, I can't hear well in this pub, hold on." Harry held up a finger to Draco, who nodded, and walked out the door where he could hear better. "All right, I'm outside now," he told her.

"Harry James Potter, what the bloody hell were you doing in a pub in the middle of the day?!" she demanded.

"Fucking hell, Gin, calm down!" he answered. "Dra – Malfoy and I just went out for a bite after our meeting this morning."

"Oh... Oh, well that's all right, then. Are you two getting along better?" she wondered.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose we are," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Great!" she squealed. "Well, I've got to get going, I just thought I'd leave you a quick message, so you're not worried. Bye!" With that, she hung up.

Harry pressed the END key and frowned down at the mobile. He turned and ambled back to the bar, where he sat down heavily next to Draco.

"Your girlfriend?" he questioned. At Harry's nod, he continued, "What did she say?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Nothing much really. It was rather abrupt."

"Oh well," Draco said, shrugging as well. "I'm sure she's busy."

"Yeah... she is," the brunette agreed. Harry looked down, noticing his meal setting before him. His face lit up, and he immediately began eating with fervor.

Draco chuckled and began eating as well.

x x x x x

Stumbling out of the pub seven Guinness' later, Harry laughed at something Draco said, the sound coming out as more of a giggle.

"Fuck, Potter," Draco laughed as well, "you're pissed. And it's not even 2 PM!"

Harry grinned and tripped over his feet a bit. "Yeah, well, you're pissed too!"

"Not half as bad as you are," retorted Draco.

Harry sighed, his mood suddenly changing. "I wanna go home," he pouted. "I miss Gin."

"All right," the blond answered, "hold on to my arm, I'll Apparate us there."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's waist instead, and Draco spun them on the spot. They landed in the middle of the living room, and Harry's head spun a bit. Once he caught his balance, he removed his arms from their stranglehold around Draco's waist and backed up.

"Draco?" he questioned. "Can we not meet tomorrow? I'm not going to be in any sort of mood to deal with anybody, especially not you," he giggled again.

"Merlin, Potter, you lightweight," Draco slurred. "Fine, we'll meet the day after tomorrow, my office at 3 PM. I have another meeting that morning."

"Okay, bye!" Harry called, already disappearing into his bedroom.

With that, Draco Disapparated.

x x x x x


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This fic is based loosely on the film of the same name; I've never actually seen it, I'm just borrowing the general idea. And, of course, these characters and such are not my own, but belong entirely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. One last thing: I do not have a beta, so the faults are my own. Please kindly point them out, though, as I'm a prospective journalism major and would like to know what I've got wrong.

**Rating:** M, for language and for future chapters, just in case I decide to be brave and try some sex scenes.

**Genre:** Romance, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, other minor pairings.

**Spoilers:** This fic is set about four years after Deathly Hallows (excluding the epilogue, obviously). So pretty much spoilers for all seven books! If I have some details wrong, I apologize. I don't remember much from the seventh book; for example, I had a rather large section of this chapter involving Severus before I remembered that he's gone. Heartbreaking.

**A/N CH3: **Another call from the elusive soon-to-be Mrs. Potter, followed by a discussion on wedding location and a night out on the town. Hold on to your hats, folks, this one's bound to be a doozy! Sorry for the wait, by the way, I've been so busy with school and the holidays. This action-packed chapter should smooth things over between you and I! Anyway, on with the show!

x x x x x

July 25

Harry woke up early the next morning with a groan, head pounding and stomach churning. He straightened his glasses, which he had obviously fallen asleep wearing, and fumbled around on the night table for his ringing mobile. Eventually locating it, he pressed the TALK button and mumbled, "'Ello?" before putting it on speaker phone and slumping back on the pillows.

"Harry, darling, good morning!" Ginny squealed.

"Uh, morning, Gin," he replied, rubbing his eyes and wincing at the throbbing in his forehead.

"Honestly, you need to get past this 'horrid-person-in-the-mornings' business," she reprimanded.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the phone. "Sorry," he grunted in reply. "Er.. how's your mission getting on?"

"My what?" she questioned, sounding distracted. "Oh, that's right! Yes, it's been rather smooth so far. You know I can't give you many details."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. There was a pause in the conversation, in which Harry thought he heard a muffled male voice inquire who Ginny was speaking to, which was immediately shushed by the redhead. Harry's eyebrow rose higher on his forehead and a frown crossed his features.

"Well anyway, Harry, I hope things are going well with Malfoy!" Ginny said hurriedly. "I'll be home before you know it!" With that, she hung up.

"Bloody hell," Harry sighed under his breath. His head throbbed painfully, reminding him that hangover potion comes first, thinking later. He stumbled into the kitchen and saw a vial sitting on the counter. Narrowing his eyes, he approached it and saw a note attached to it.

"Thought you might need this. A few drinks, and you were entirely pissed! By the way, you really should clean out that Floo. I'm covered in soot, and I have a meeting in five minutes. You owe me, Harry! See you tomorrow at 3. All the best, Draco."

Harry smiled, all thoughts of Ginny erased from his mind, and tossed back the potion in one gulp. He immediately felt better, and with an exaggerated sigh, he set to Scourgifying the fireplace.

x x x x x

July 26

Harry rushed into Draco's pristine office at 3:05 and leaned against the door frame, panting heavily.

"Fashionably late, as always," Draco teased, looking up from the papers skewed across his desk, blond hair falling in his eyes.

Having caught his breath, Harry grinned and replied, "Five minutes, Draco. This is as close as I'll ever get to being on time."

Draco chuckled. "And you actually managed to look presentable," he commented, running his eyes over the brunette's tight, Slytherin green t-shirt and light wash denims, causing Harry to color slightly. "Have a seat," Draco said, motioning towards the chair on his left. "I'm going to be needing your opinion on some things today."

"Wonder of wonders," Harry smirked, taking the proffered chair and resting his elbows on the desk next to Draco's arm.

Draco smiled and said, "Yes, well, your fiance is notoriously indecisive about many topics, the most prominent being the location of your wedding. Her top five choices were Hogwarts, the Ministry, two locations in France, and the Burrow, which she said you would understand, because I have no clue as to where that is."

"It's the Weasley home," Harry answered, to which Draco suppressed a small grimace but refrained from commenting. Harry continued, "Did she stop to think that I have absolutely no desire to be married on battle grounds? The Ministry? And especially Hogwarts! They don't hold the most pleasant of recent memories."

"Yes, I thought you'd say that," replied Draco. "However, Ginevra made me swear that we would visit each location, in order for you to make the most educated decision."

"All right," Harry said, slumping on to the desk. After a minute, his head snapped up, and he asked, "Wait, we're going to France?!"

"Harry, you're rumpling my papers," Draco said in reply, prodding the brunette with his pen to make him sit up. "And yes, we'll be going to France for a bit. My secretary is making travel arrangements, so it could be a few days yet. I thought today we could start out with Hogwarts and get it out of the way, and then finish up with the Ministry, since it's right here in London."

Harry leaned back in his chair and gave a dramatic sigh. "Do we have to?" he pouted.

Draco laughed and nodded sympathetically, standing and collecting all his papers. "Come on, then," he said, heading for the door. "Wouldn't want to be late for our appointment with the Headmistress."

x x x x x

"Oh, it's just wonderful to see you two again!" Headmistress McGonagall exclaimed, meeting Harry and Draco at the Hogwarts gates. She pulled Harry into a hug, who grinned and gave his former Head of House a hug as well. She then uncharacteristically did the same to Draco, who looked fully shocked but returned the affection all the same.

Draco then pulled back, clearing his throat and formally requesting that they head to the Headmistress' office to discuss the wedding.

McGonagall readily agreed and lead them over the memorable grounds and through the familiar halls of the school to the gargoyle standing guard over her office. She whispered the password and took the staircase upwards, closely followed by Draco. Harry paused for a moment in reminiscence, a bittersweet smile crossing his features, before following as well.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry as he entered but continued speaking with McGonagall as Harry wandered about the office. He gave a small smile to the portraits as they waved at him enthusiastically, and his smile grew when he set eyes on Dumbledore's portrait.

"Hello, Professor," he whispered. The old man's picture gave him a knowing smile and inclined his head toward the young blond, indicating that Harry go join him. Harry gave the portrait a small wave and took a seat next to Draco.

"Glad you decided to join us," whispered Draco teasingly. "Are you all right?" he continued, worry touching his brow.

"I'm fine," Harry reassured him, glancing up in time to catch the Headmistress' calculating look. "Erm...," Harry continued, "I assume Draco has expressed Ginny's interest in a wedding here, but..."

"Do not fret, Harry," the older woman interrupted. "I completely understand that you do not wish to be married on these grounds, considering the memories they hold as of late."

"Thank you," the brunette said. "As much as I love this school, I don't think I could handle being married where so many people's lives were ended...," he continued. "I just – I couldn't..."

Draco placed a calming hand on Harry's arm. Harry took a deep breath and gave him a grateful smile.

"Harry, I completely understand," the Headmistress repeated. "I only hope I will be receiving an invitation once you choose a location?" she smiled.

"Of course," Harry said, returning the smile.

"Wonderful," she replied. "Now, please don't think I am trying to be rid of you, but I have a rather important staff meeting momentarily, so I must ask you to leave my office. Feel free to remain on the grounds for awhile, if you wish."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said, giving her a respectful nod of the head and moving towards the door.

"My pleasure," she assured, coming around the desk to rest a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's been great to see you again, my boy," she told him.

"And you," Harry replied, before standing and following Draco out of the office.

Together, they wandered through the halls and outside the castle for a bit, undoubtedly ending up on the Quidditch pitch. Draco glanced over to catch a wistful smile on the brunette's face.

"Lots of memories here, eh?" he asked, sharing the smile.

Harry nodded. "Of course," he teased, "how could I forget all the times Gryffindor annihilated Slytherin?"

"Oh, very funny, Potter," the blond retorted, shoving Harry's shoulder.

Harry grinned and bumped his shoulder into Draco's. "Come on, I've had enough of this trip down memory lane."

"All right," Draco said. "On to the Ministry!"

x x x x x

The pair arrived in the Ministry Atrium at half past 5 that afternoon. Harry felt a shiver run through his body as a wave of memories rushed over him. Draco's hand reached over and squeezed his wrist in a show of support, and Harry was calmed.

"I knew you wouldn't really want to be here," Draco whispered as witches and wizards pushed by them in a rush to get home. "Being so, I neglected to arrange a meeting with the Minister himself. Must have slipped my mind," he smirked. "We're really only here because I promised your girlfriend that you would at least consider it."

"All right," Harry replied, pausing for a second. "There, I've considered it. The answer is still no."

Draco chuckled and shook his head in exasperation. "You're hopeless," he said with a smile.

Harry grinned. "Let's just get out of here," he replied, grabbing Draco's wrist and pulling him towards one of the Floo stations.

x x x x x

Stumbling out of the fireplace behind Draco, Harry's foot got stuck on the rug, and he tripped, falling into Draco's back, causing them both to collapse on the floor.

"Merlin, Harry!" Draco exclaimed, laughing. "You are so graceful," he said sarcastically.

Harry stuck his tongue out at the blond before dissolving into laughter himself.

"Erm... Mr. Malfoy?" a timid voice questioned.

Draco took a deep breath to calm his laughter and looked up at his secretary sitting behind the desk next to the fireplace. "So sorry, Eloise," he replied. "My client here is rather clumsy," he explained, pulling himself up off the floor before offering a hand to Harry.

"Am not," Harry retorted, taking his hand and pulling himself up onto his feet.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow, and Harry snorted in amusement.

"I apologize," Harry said, directed at Eloise. "We'll be in Draco's office," he continued, already headed down the hall.

"I'll be right there, Harry," Draco called. Turning towards his secretary, he asked, "Did you get the arrangements made for our trip to France?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy," Eloise replied nervously. "The International Floo and Apparition Networks are filled to the brim for the next few weeks, and I'm having trouble getting an International Portkey set up."

Draco sighed. "All right, just keep working on it, please."

"Of course, sir," she said hurriedly. Draco started to walk away, before she called out softly, "Erm, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Forgive me if I'm being too bold, sir," she said, chewing her bottom lip nervously, "but I feel as if I need to remind you that Mr. Potter is here to arrange his wedding, and your relationship with him should remain that of his wedding planner."

Draco's smile turned icy, and he replied, "Are you implying that I am wrong in befriending a former rival simply because I am planning his wedding?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy, not at all," Eloise squeaked. "I just – well, it seems as if your relationship has become more than... well, friendly."

Draco froze, shocked at her words. Recovering himself, he said through a tense jaw, "I have no idea what you mean," before turning and walking down the hall. Pausing, he turned around to add mockingly, "And forgive me if I'm being too bold, but I feel as if I need to remind you that there are infinite girls who would kill for your job."

Eloise squeaked again and nodded quickly. "I'm so sorry, sir," she said with wide eyes.

Draco pursed his lips and nodded tersely, before turning to enter his office to see Harry lounging in his chair with his feet up on the desk.

"This chair is incredibly comfortable, I can see why you like it...," Harry rambled before catching the frosty look surrounding Draco's features. "What's wrong?" he questioned, worry creasing his brow.

"Nothing," the blond replied, forcing a small smile. "Just some problems with our travel arrangements."

"Oh, no worries," Harry said, relaxing into the chair once again.

Draco took a seat on the equally comfortable couch across from his desk and gazed thoughtfully at Harry, who in turn gave him a puzzled look.

They sat in silence for a bit, until Harry's stomach grumbled loudly.

Draco snapped out of his reverie and chuckled. "Your stomach has impeccable timing. I'd offer to accompany you to dinner tonight, but I'm meeting a couple friends at a club around 7," he explained. "That is, unless you'd like to come with us?" he added hopefully.

"Oh, well, if you're sure – I mean, I don't want to impose or anything," Harry rambled. "If you'd like, we can grab a quick bite at my flat before we go?"

"You won't be imposing at all, they'll love to meet you," Draco smiled, "and that sounds lovely."

Harry grinned. "All right, let's go."

x x x x x

They arrived in Harry's living room momentarily, and the brunette rushed off to prepare something to eat. "Fish and chips all right with you?" he called to Draco, who was still standing in the living room.

"That's perfect," the blond called back, wandering around the room. He stopped to look at all the photos lining the walls, photos of Harry accompanied by various other people, including Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, as well as photos of a couple Draco presumed to be Harry's parents. The blond felt a wave of guilt as he recalled all the times he had ridiculed Harry and his absentee parents.

"That's my mum and dad," Harry commented from Draco's shoulder, causing the other man to jump in surprise.

Draco smiled. "They're lovely."

"Mm," Harry hummed in affirmative. "Dinner is served," he announced, passing Draco a plate.

Suddenly ravenous, Draco began eating in earnest.

"I know they aren't as good as those we had at the pub," Harry said nervously, "but I made do, and I don't think they're terrible, just not wonderful..."

"Harry!" Draco interrupted, after swallowing his food. "They're delicious. Thank you."

Harry's face lit up as he grinned and began eating his as well.

After both had finished, Harry collected the plates and stacked them in the sink. "So where is this club, anyway?" he asked.

"Diagon Alley," Draco answered. "I'm surprised you haven't seen it, actually."

"Oh, I haven't been there much over the past few years," Harry muttered.

Draco gave him an understanding smile. Grabbing Harry's wrist, he pulled him towards the bedroom, saying, "Well, then you're in for a surprise, I suppose. But you cannot wear this, you'll be thrown out immediately."

Harry frowned. "What should I wear, then?"

Draco left him standing in the middle of the bedroom and took a few steps back, giving him a calculating look that made Harry flush. "I suppose the shirt can stay, but those jeans need to be changed," he announced finally.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You only like the shirt because it's Slytherin colors!"

Draco smirked and began rifling through the closet. "Aha!" he exclaimed, resurfacing with a small pair of denims.

Upon seeing them, Harry began laughing hysterically. "You've got to be kidding!" he gasped.

Draco frowned. "What?" he questioned. "I think these would look great on you!"

The brunette gaped at him. "Those are Ginny's!" he exclaimed.

Chuckling, the blond threw the denims to him. "Just put them on, Potter," he commanded.

Harry gave him a mortified look which was overruled by Draco's commandeering glare. "Fine," he grumbled. "Turn around."

It was now Draco's turn to roll his eyes as he turned away from Harry.

The brunette then proceeded to pull off his loose denims in favor of the impossibly tight ones. He jumped around a bit to get them up over his bum and then struggled to close the zip over his cock.

"There," he panted, finally getting them on properly.

Draco turned and grinned at the sight of him. "You look fantastic, Harry," he praised, pointing towards the mirror.

Harry turned towards the mirror and caught sight of himself. "Damn," he whispered, laughing a little.

The blond smirked. "I told you so!"

Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Is that what you're wearing, then?" he teased, running his eyes over Draco's professional business suit.

Draco grumbled, "Of course not. Just let me Floo home and grab something to wear."

Harry waved him out and ambled to the bathroom to attempt to flatten his hair. Not five minutes later, Draco returned, looking heart-stopping in an outfit that rivaled Harry's own, wearing a nearly identical pair of skintight denims and a similar t-shirt, his in silvery grey.

The brunette rose both eyebrows and gave an approving whistle. "Very nice, Malfoy," he teased. "Bit of a copy cat, are you?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I already had this outfit picked out, thank you very much," he replied haughtily.

Harry grinned. "Whatever," he answered. "It's quarter to 7 now, we should probably be going."

"Prepare yourself, Potter. It's going to be one hell of a night," Draco smirked.

x x x x x

The pair Apparated onto the sidewalk of Diagon Alley, and Draco led them down the street until they came to a building with a flashing neon sign that proclaimed "THE WAND: WIZARDING BRITAIN'S HOTTEST GAY CLUB!".

Harry caught sight of the sign and froze. "Draco?" he said hesitantly. "You, er – you didn't say we were going to a gay club..."

Draco sighed. "You'll be fine, Harry," he assured. "But if you really want to leave, that's fine."

The brunette chewed his lip and shook his head. "No, I'll be all right. It's just... a surprise, that's all."

Arriving at the front of the line, Draco gave the bouncer a sly smile, and he admitted them without missing a beat.

Harry raised an eyebrow but remained silent, following Draco as they weaved through the crowds of sweaty, scantily-dressed men up to a small table near the bar. Two men were already sitting there, whom Draco greeted enthusiastically.

"Tristan! Michael! It's great to see you!" he exclaimed, pulling them both into a hug. "I want you two to meet Harry," he continued, pulling at Harry's wrist.

"Hullo," Harry said, giving them both a small smile.

Tristan grinned at him, and Harry admired his amazingly straight white teeth. His brown hair was streaked with blond, and he was one of the men that Harry had classified as scantily-dressed upon entering the club. His shirt was nonexistent, revealing a deeply tanned, toned chest leading down to an extremely tight pair of leather pants. Harry flushed, just looking at him and reverted his glance, turning his eyes to Michael instead.

Michael was a redhead, which strangely made Harry feel a bit more comfortable because he was reminded of Ron. However, despite the red hair and freckles, Michael seemed to be nothing like Harry's best friend. He wore a mesh top and tight denims and was making eyes at nearly every man who looked his way.

Harry turned to Draco, who merely grinned and gestured for Harry to take the seat next to him. Harry slid into the chair and shifted closer to Draco to avoid the leer that Michael was giving him.

"Dray, you never told us you got a new boyfriend," Tristan pouted, shooting a glance at Harry, whose eyes widened at the thought.

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Not to worry, Harry here is just a good friend. I'm planning his wedding, actually."

"Ah, another good one that's still straight," Michael sighed, although he didn't stop looking at Harry in that way.

"Indeed," Draco muttered. In a louder voice, he added, "I'll go get drinks, shall I?" before heading over to the bar.

Tristan's eyes followed him before turning back to Harry. "So, Draco's planning your wedding, eh?" he asked.

"Er, yeah," Harry answered.

"Are you excited for it?" Michael asked.

Harry shrugged. "I suppose."

The two men shared a look. "You suppose?" Tristan pressed.

Harry shrugged again. "Yeah...," he said, his eyes leaving the pair and scanning the room. He watched the dance floor, where large numbers of attractive young men used dance as an excuse to feel each other up. He flushed brightly and looked down at the table, only to notice his drink setting before him.

"Thanks," he muttered to the returned Draco, before downing the drink in one gulp.

"Merlin, Harry, relax!" Draco admonished, squeezing the brunette's knee in an attempt to calm him. Harry, however, only became more flustered because of it.

Tristan chuckled. "I think your friend is too tense, Draco," he commented, eying Harry.

Draco sighed. "Come on, Harry, let's dance," he said, taking Harry's hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.

The brunette tried to protest, but it seemed futile as the bodies pressed in on them, and he wound up clinging to Draco's hand just so they wouldn't get separated.

Draco stopped when he found a clear area and turned towards Harry, giving him a smile. "You really need to relax," he said, placing Harry's hand on his own lower back and weaving his arms around Harry's neck. "Just feel the music. Don't think about it," he instructed, swaying to the beat, his hips brushing intermittently against Harry's.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, just listening to the music and moving along with it, trying to ignore the body in such close proximity with his. When the song ended, Harry opened his eyes and made to step away, but another song began right away, and Draco kept dancing.

More people rushed to the dance floor, pressing into Harry's back, pushing him closer to Draco. The two were now pressed closely together, and Harry was embarrassed and surprised to feel the blond's erection pressing into his thigh. Draco seemed oblivious; the only factors that showed his arousal being his flushed cheeks and quicker movements.

Harry gulped. He was even more embarrassed to realize he was half-hard as well. He made to move away once again, but a man pressed up behind him, and he found himself trapped. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and gave himself over to the feeling. He wrapped his arms tighter around Draco's waist and pressed himself closer, feeling himself grow completely hard.

Harry thought he heard Draco gasp, so he looked down and saw the blond staring up at him with evident lust in his eyes. Harry groaned under his breath and began moving harder and faster against Draco's thigh, while the shorter man did the same. They maintained eye contact until the feeling got too intense.

Finally, Harry couldn't stand the intensity, and he slid one hand behind Draco's head and pulled him in to a domineering, rough kiss. Draco's fingers carded through Harry's messy hair and pulled gently, kissing him back with matching roughness.

Just as the song was coming to an end, Harry felt his arousal peaking, and he buried his face in Draco's neck, coming with astounding force all over the inside of Ginny's denims. Harry heard Draco moan and thought he heard him softly whisper, "Harry," before following suit.

The song ended, and the next one started, but the pair stood frozen in the middle of the dance floor. Harry's face was burning red, and he dropped his arms from Draco's waist, refusing to look him in the eye. "I've got to go," he mumbled, not even sure the blond could hear him over the loud music, before turning and making a beeline for the door.

"Harry!" Draco called, following him close behind. "Harry, please wait!"

The brunette turned, and seeing Draco's desperate look, his face crumpled. "I can't, Draco," he said, shaking his head and turning on the spot, Apparating back to his flat before even leaving the club.

x x x x x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** This fic is based loosely on the film of the same name; I've never actually seen it, I'm just borrowing the general idea. And, of course, these characters and such are not my own, but belong entirely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. One last thing: I do not have a beta, so the faults are my own. Please kindly point them out, though, as I'm a prospective journalism major and would like to know what I've got wrong.

**Rating:** M, for language and possible sex scenes.

**Genre:** Romance, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, other minor pairings.

**Spoilers:** This fic is set about four years after Deathly Hallows (excluding the epilogue, obviously). So pretty much spoilers for all seven books! If I have some details wrong, I apologize. I don't remember much from the seventh book.

**A/N CH5: **The aftermath of Harry and Draco's interlude in the club, as well as a whole collection of voice mails. Harry seeks consolation from the best, and Draco chats with a friend who sheds some light on the situation as well. Neither one comes off too eloquently in their speech. Some rather important revelations ensue for both of our boys. This chapter was difficult to write, so please bear with me. Anyway, on with the show!

x x x x x

July 27

Harry groaned and cracked open an eye to the darkness surrounding him. He cast about on his night table for his trilling mobile and held it up to his eyes, peering at the caller ID. Harry let out a pitiful whimper at seeing "Draco Malfoy" displayed across the screen and hurled the mobile across the room, throwing an arm over his face.

"I can't handle this," he whined, rolling over and pulling the pillow over his head, trying to block out the incessant ringing.

Several hours later, Harry woke to daylight, his mobile ringing again.

"Fuck!" he moaned. "That damn thing will never break!"

He rolled off the bed and stumbled to the other side of the room. After scooping up his mobile, Harry nervously checked the caller ID to see that Ginny was the one phoning. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tossed the mobile on the bed, letting the call go to voice mail.

Harry wandered off to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower, and when he came back, he picked up his mobile to see that he had four new messages. He sighed heavily and pressed 1 to listen to them.

"First message, July 27th, 1:34 A.M.," the phone narrated before beginning the message. "Merlin, Harry! Why did you have to storm out like that?" Draco slurred over the noise of the club. "I mean, nothing happened! Well... Listen, Harry, please... I didn't mean for anything to go that far. I'm so sorry... Please forgive me, Harry. Please? I can't do this without... I don't know what I'd do without...," he stammered before sighing dramatically. "Please, Harry, just call me back. I need you... I just need you to... Oh, Merlin." With that, the phone beeped and toned, "End of first message."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and sank unto the bed.

His mobile continued, "Second message, July 27th, 7:17 A.M.," and then proceeded to play the message. "Morning, Har-Bear!" Ginny squealed. "How are you, dear? I've just missed you oh so much! I wish I could tell you all about what's been going on here, but you know the rules! Neville's here with me, I think I told you that before I left? He's been great company, we've been spending a lot of time together. I'm just disappointed that I never got to know him before! Why didn't you tell me you had such a great roommate back at Hogwarts, hmm, Harry?" she giggled. "Anyway, I might be able to come home earlier than I thought! I'll keep you updated, sweetheart. Bye, bye, bye!" The phone beeped once again, narrating, "End of second message."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Third message, July 27th, 7:25 A.M." Harry picked up his wand from the night table and cast a Tempus charm, which told him it was now 7:36 A.M. "Busy man, I am," he muttered, while he listened to the message. "Good morning, Harry! It's been ages since we've seen you!" Hermione said cheerily. "Ron and I were wondering if you'd like to visit one of these days. Your birthday's just around the corner, after all! Give me a call back as soon as you can, we can't wait to hear from you! Bye, Harry!" Following the message, the mobile beeped, "End of third message."

Harry smiled slightly. Seeing his friends was just what he needed right now.

"Final message, July 27th, 7:31 A.M.," the mobile continued before playing the message. "Hey, Har – Mr. Potter. This is Draco Malfoy. I apologize for my inappropriate behavior late last night or well, early this morning. I would like to stress the fact that I will be taking complete responsibility for what happened, and I hope you don't feel any guilt over it. My secretary Eloise was able to arrange our trip to France, but I understand completely if you would rather wait a few days or so before we leave. Please let me know as soon as you can, so I can have Eloise make the proper changes to our arrangements. So if you could, please give me a call at my office," Draco said stiffly. He sighed and continued, "I really am sorry, Harry. I only hope you can forgive me. Call me soon. Please... Goodbye."

Harry whined and dropped his mobile on the bed as it toned, "End of final message."

"Oh, God," he moaned. "I can't believe we did that..."

He picked up the mobile again and dialed a number.

"Harry? Oh, I'm so glad you called!"

"Yeah... Hermione? I need to talk to you."

x x x x x

"Oh, Harry, you didn't!" Hermione exclaimed, hands over her mouth, after he had told her the whole, long story.

"I did. Oh, Merlin, I did," Harry groaned, putting his head in his hands. "But what do I do now? What do I say to him? How am I supposed to act around him now? And what am I supposed to tell Ginny?!" he asked frantically, running his fingers through his rumpled hair.

"Hey, Harry, calm down," she answered, rubbing his back soothingly. "First off, I know it sounds horrible, but I really don't think it's necessary to tell Ginny. You know how she is, she would overreact something fierce. Besides, this whole... thing with Malfoy... it was just a terrible mistake, right?"

"Well, I suppose... I mean, it was a mistake, surely. But, it wasn't... I mean, it wasn't... terrible...," Harry stammered, flushing a light pink.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "Harry?" she asked moments later. "What exactly are your feelings for him, then?"

He looked up in surprise. "You're kidding, right?" he said in reply, eyebrows raised.

"No, Harry," Hermione answered, warning in her voice.

Harry snorted. "Well, then," he began, "yes, ma'am."

She gave him a small smile and quirked an eyebrow in encouragement to continue.

He sighed. "Right. Draco's great, but he's just... Well, we're just friends, you know. Our relationship is... professional, platonic, friendly," he rambled. "That's – well, that's all, really."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in response. "Congratulations, Harry, you've successfully answered everything except the actual question!" she teased with a small smile. "Now honestly, how do you feel about him?"

"Sorry, Mione," Harry chuckled. "But well, it's just complicated, you know? He's been a great friend lately, and I actually enjoy meeting with him – meeting with him to plan my wedding, no less! I mean, I love – er, you know, Ginny's great too. But..."

"'But'? 'Ginny's great'? Harry, you're marrying her in less than a month!" she gaped. "All right, let's forget about Malfoy for the time being. How exactly do you feel about Ginny? You know, your fiance??"

"Merlin, Hermione, I dunno!" he answered, his voice cracking. "I feel so rushed lately – with my relationship with Ginny, with the wedding, with this whole... ordeal with Draco... I don't even know how I feel about either one of them right now. I just – I dunno."

"Oh, Harry...," Hermione said, pulling him into a hug. After a bit, she let him go and looked him in the eye. "All right, Harry, I need an honest answer to a few simple questions. Firstly, do you love Ginny?"

"Of course I do!" he replied immediately, looking insulted.

"Right," she said, a thoughtful look in her eye. "And do you really want to marry her next month?"

Harry frowned. "I dunno? I mean, I do love her. I really do! I just... I guess I'm not really ready... to be married... to Ginny."

"Hmm," Hermione hummed sympathetically. "And what exactly do you feel for Mal – er, Draco?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mione..."

"Harry, this is important," she said, giving him a look.

"I know. It's just – I don't even really know what I feel for him. As much as I have tried to deny it, last night was... one of the best nights I've had in a while," he mumbled, head in his hands. "I just love spending time with him. He can make me laugh, and he just seems to understand me, you know?" Harry sighed. "And he's brought out a part of me that I never even knew existed – I'm attracted to men, for Merlin's sake! I mean, I don't think I'm gay, but there's just... there's something about him...," he trailed off, looking deep in thought.

Hermione smiled sadly and squeezed his shoulder, bringing him back to the present. "Oh, Harry, you really do care for him, don't you?" she sighed. At his nervous look, she continued hurriedly, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, least of all Ron or Ginny. But I do think you should spend some time thinking about this, thinking about what you want."

Harry nodded slowly and chewed his lip.

"And Harry?" she said. "You need to do it soon. As in, before your wedding?"

He sighed heavily and nodded in agreement.

x x x x x

"Merlin, why did I do that?" Draco whined, throwing himself dramatically onto the couch in his friend's living room.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Dray, you're such a drama queen," he responded, pushing the blond's legs off the couch in order to sit down.

Draco huffed and sat up next to the other man. "I'm being serious here!" he complained. "I may have just lost one of my most important clients because I let myself get carried away by his bloody good looks!"

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Tristan replied, "A client, Draco? Is that really all he is to you?"

"Well, I suppose he's become more of a friend," Draco answered distractedly, "but this is the wedding of the century! I mean, it's Harry bleeding Potter, for Merlin's sake!"

"Hmm," Tristan said, giving the blond a calculating look. "Answer me this, then. If you were given the opportunity to repeat last night with no repercussions, would you?"

"What do you mean?" Draco snapped, turning to look at his friend.

"Relax!" he said, holding up his hands in defense. "I only meant, if Harry were single and you weren't planning his wedding, would you repeat last night?"

"Of course I would!" Draco growled, looking offended.

"Only because of his 'bloody good looks'?" Tristan pressed, hoping he would catch on.

Draco frowned. "Of course not. And don't you think I don't know what you're insinuating!"

"Right, I'm just going to pretend that that sentence made sense," the brunette teased. At Draco's small smile, he continued, "Honestly, Dray, I've never seen you act like this before. Ranting on over the smallest things? Bringing up his name in random conversations? And let's not forget that you're spending nearly every waking moment with him – under the excuse that you're planning his wedding, of course." Draco looked as if he were about to protest, so Tristan held up a hand. "Hold on, I'm not finished. You and I both know that the entire wedding planning is essentially finished, you've always been a ridiculous over-achiever. So why do you insist on meeting with Harry every day, under the pretense of planning his wedding?"

An angry Draco opened his mouth to refute everything Tristan had just said, but then he closed it, sighing. After a moment, he replied, "You're right, you're always right. At first, I was meeting with him simply because his fiance requested it, but... Well, we started getting along – really well, actually. I mean, I knew I could finish up the preparations without his help, but... I just really enjoy his presence, you know?" Draco paused thoughtfully before adding, "Even my bloody secretary noticed that we were spending too much time together!"

Tristan hid a small smirk behind his hand. "And why do you enjoy spending so much time with him, Draco?"

The blond tilted his head to the side as he contemplated the question. After a minute or so, a look of shock swept over his face, and he exclaimed, "Fucking hell! Just when did I fall in love with Harry fucking Potter?!"

x x x x x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** This fic is based loosely on the film of the same name; I've never actually seen it, I'm just borrowing the general idea. And, of course, these characters and such are not my own, but belong entirely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. One last thing: I do not have a beta, so the faults are my own. Please kindly point them out, though, as I'm a prospective journalism major and would like to know what I've got wrong.

**Rating:** M, for language and possible sex scenes.

**Genre:** Romance, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, other minor pairings.

**Spoilers:** This fic is set about four years after Deathly Hallows (excluding the epilogue, obviously). So pretty much spoilers for all seven books! If I have some details wrong, I apologize. I don't remember much from the seventh book.

**A/N CH6: **Harry makes some decisions, then gives in and calls Draco. Off to France! I did a bit of research for this chapter; Google the mentioned estates for some nice visuals. Anyway, on with the show!

x x x x x

July 28

Harry awoke far too early for his tastes – I mean, really, 10 o'clock in the morning?! – and stumbled to the kitchen to make himself a pot of coffee. After pouring himself a rather large cup, he settled himself on the oversized couch in his living room and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. Hermione had given him a lot to think about the day before, and he knew he needed to get his life in order while he still had the time.

"All right, Harry," he muttered to himself, "what are you going to do?" He took a long sip from his coffee before rolling his eyes at himself. "Go nutters, seems like. Talking to myself, honestly," he chuckled.

After finishing off the cup, Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay," he breathed, "so... Ginny." He paused, considering his thoughts. A few moments later, he groaned and kicked the coffee table that he had been resting his feet on.

"What have I been getting myself into?" he moaned, throwing his head back against the cushions. "I'm turning 23 in a few days, I'm nowhere near ready to be married!" he paused again, before continuing, "Especially not to Ginny... Oh fuck, what have I done?" he sighed.

Harry sat silent for what felt like hours before he took a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. "All right," he said, his voice rough. He pushed himself up off the couch and, feeling somewhat like a zombie, shuffled to the bedroom and searched for his mobile.

Once he located the phone in a pile of dirty clothes, he began dialing a number before he realized that he had a new voice mail. He sat down on the bed and warily pressed 1 to listen to it.

"Message, July 28th, 10:43 A.M.," the mobile toned before playing the message. "Morning, Harry!" Ginny's voice squealed. "I have the best news, dear! We finished the assignment here early, and I'll be coming home much earlier than planned – as in, a few days from now! I'm so excited, we'll be able to work together on the wedding! Oh, also, Neville will be staying with us for a bit, his flat's being remodeled and won't be done until late August. Anyway, can't wait to see you, darling, I've just missed you so! I have to get going now, Neville's calling! Ta ta, sweetie, love you, bye!" The mobile beeped and informed Harry that that was the "End of message".

Harry stared at the wall for a moment, deep in thought, before dialing the number he had meant to in the first place.

"Harry, thank Merlin! I thought you'd never call back!" the voice answered after the first ring.

"Hullo, Draco," Harry mumbled with a small smile.

x x x x x

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I'm rather busy at the moment!" Ginny said hurriedly picking up the phone after six rings.

"It's all right, Gin, I just needed to tell you something," he replied.

"Well?" she questioned impatiently.

"Sorry, it's just Draco and I are leaving for France today to look at those locations like you wanted, and we'll be gone until the 2nd, so I won't be home when you get back, and I'm sorry, but I didn't get your message in time to change our plans," Harry rambled.

"Oh, not to worry, Har! Why don't Nev and I just join you when we get back?" Ginny said cheerily.

"Er, well," he stammered, "I mean, you've already been there, haven't you? The only reason Draco and I have to go is because you'd like me to make a wise decision."

She sighed. "You're right, as always! I suppose we'll just see you when you get home, then?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Harry replied, sounding slightly relieved. "Bye, Gin." With that, he hung up and tossed the mobile on to the bed.

"Hmm," he hummed to himself, frowning. "Now I've got to pack."

x x x x x

July 29

Harry knocked on the door, and the wards shimmered, the door opening at his touch. He raised a surprised eyebrow and stepped through, closing the door behind him.

"Draco?" he called, dragging his bags and wandering through the hallway into a spacious, beautifully decorated sitting room.

"Yes?" the blond replied from behind Harry's shoulder, causing him to jump.

Harry turned to glare at Draco, but he couldn't help but to grin as well when he saw the blond laughing.

Draco took a breath to calm himself and gave Harry a grin. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said cheekily. "Ready to go, then?"

Harry nodded but said, "I dunno, I'd like to have a look around this place. It's beautiful!"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Draco waved his wand and levitated Harry's bags to the middle of the room to join his own small mountain of luggage. "You could get lost in here, that's for sure," he replied. "It's really too big, but then again, it's a Malfoy estate, so what did you expect?"

"Mm, I suppose," muttered Harry, still looking around in awe.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We haven't got all day, Potter," he drawled.

Harry stuck his tongue out at the other man and joined him in the center of the room next to the bags. "Just how are we getting to France, then?" he questioned.

"We'll Apparate, of course," replied Draco simply. At Harry's wary look, he rolled his eyes and continued, "Eloise set up an International Apparition point within this room, don't worry."

Harry smiled. "Just checking, you know."

Draco chuckled. With a swish of his wand, the luggage disappeared, presumably to their destination. He then turned and held his arm out to Harry, who took it without hesitation. Draco wrapped his other arm around the brunette's waist and pulled him a bit closer.

At Harry's surprised expression, Draco coughed awkwardly. "We're Side-Along Apparating internationally," he explained. "Wouldn't want to Splinch you, eh?"

"Oh... Right, yeah," Harry replied, sliding his arms around Draco's waist as well.

"To France, then," announced Draco, averting his glance and turning, the two disappearing into thin air.

x x x x x

Mere seconds later, the two landed in a garden. Draco's feet tangled in a vine, causing both men to careen towards the ground.

Harry landed on top of him with a grunt. "Graceful landing, Malfoy," he teased, causing the blond to pull a face.

They were still for a comfortable moment, before Draco registered that Harry was laying atop him in a beautiful, aromatic garden. He shifted a bit and chuckled nervously. "You're welcome to get up anytime you wish, Potter," he said.

Harry looked down at him and smirked. "All right, then." He then proceeded to make himself perfectly comfortable, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

At the blond's surprised squeak, Harry flushed and laughed. "Joking, relax!" he said, still laughing as he pushed himself up from the ground and offered a hand to Draco.

Once they both were standing and had brushed the grass off their clothes, they turned to admire the beautiful building in front of them.

"Monsieur Potter, welcome to the Renaissance Chateau," Draco said in a fake French accent, complete with a courteous bow and elaborate gesture.

Harry snorted. "You're so strange sometimes, you know that?" He paused before continuing, "This place really is beautiful, though."

"Hmm, yes," Draco muttered in agreement. After a moment, he continued, "All right, would you like the tour?"

"Lead the way," Harry grinned.

x x x x x

After the lengthy tour, Harry collapsed on one of the plush, old-fashioned sofas. "This place is the best!" he sighed happily.

Draco smiled. "I'm glad you like it," he replied. "Would you like to visit the other location now?"

Groaning, Harry cracked an eye open and said, "But I'm so comfortable here, don't you think we could stay for a bit?"

"You're so bloody lazy," Draco chuckled, rolling his eyes and taking Harry's hand. With a swift tug, the brunette was on his feet with a disgruntled look on his face.

"It always has to be your way, eh?" Harry questioned, pretending to be angry.

"Of course," Draco answered, linking his arm through the other man's. "I always get what I want," he said meaningfully, before Apparating them both to their destination.

x x x x x

"What did you mean by that?" Harry demanded the second after they landed safely on the ground.

"Hmm?" Draco hummed, raising an eyebrow distractedly as he perused the view.

Harry ignored the glorious estate behind him and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the blond standing in front of him.

After a moment, Draco sensed Harry's eyes on him and looked up at the brunette. "What?" he sighed.

"What did you mean by that? 'I always get what I want'?" Harry frowned.

Draco flushed. "Nothing," he mumbled. "You know me – spoiled Malfoy and all..."

"Mmm," Harry hummed, unconvinced. He continued to study Draco, who was meticulously avoiding his gaze. "Fine, then," the brunette huffed. "I know that's not what you meant, but fine." He finally turned to see the beautiful chateau laid out behind him. "Wow," he breathed.

"Welcome to Cote d'Azur," Draco said, adding softly, "one of the many Malfoy residences."

Harry stared in awe at the beautiful landscape before him. "It's brilliant," he said with bright eyes. Mere moments later, he looked over at the blond in astonishment. "Did you say this is Malfoy property??"

Draco nodded, slightly pink in the face.

"As in, you own this place?" Harry asked, amazed.

The blond bit his lip to hold back a sarcastic comment and merely nodded again.

"Wow," Harry whispered again. After a few minutes of admiring the view, he turned back to Draco, an excited look in his eye. "Does that mean this is where we'll be staying?"

Draco nodded once again, and his cold mask broke into a smile when Harry's face lit up.

"C'mon, then!" Harry exclaimed, taking Draco's hand and pulling him towards the front doors.

x x x x x


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** This fic is based loosely on the film of the same name; I've never actually seen it, I'm just borrowing the general idea. And, of course, these characters and such are not my own, but belong entirely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. One last thing: I do not have a beta, so the faults are my own. Please kindly point them out, though, as I'm a prospective journalism major and would like to know what I've got wrong.

**Rating:** M, for language and possible sex scenes.

**Genre:** Romance, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, other minor pairings.

**Spoilers:** This fic is set about four years after Deathly Hallows (excluding the epilogue, obviously). So pretty much spoilers for all seven books! If I have some details wrong, I apologize. I don't remember much from the seventh book.

**A/N CH7: **Harry and Draco spend some much-needed time together, leading up to Harry's birthday (next chapter!). How long will the boys continue to dance around their feelings? I hope this chapter makes up for the shortness of the last one. P.S. I borrowed a short scene in here from the movie "The Proposal", just wanted to make it clear that it was not my original idea, even though it's not quite the same. And I suggest seeing that movie, it's great! Anyway, on with the show!

x x x x x

July 29

Harry stood wide-eyed in the middle of the most beautiful master bedroom he had ever seen. The regal, old-fashioned architecture that seemed rather typical for Draco meshed perfectly with the modern conveniences that suited Harry so well. The balcony off the room offered an unbelievable view of the French landscape. Through a small hall, there was the largest bathroom imaginable. Harry stood in awe of the Olympic-sized swimming pool that Draco called a bath tub; it could put even the Prefect's bathroom to shame. Wandering back to the bedroom, Harry threw himself on to the plush, king-sized bed with a happy sigh, sinking into the large pile of blankets and pillows.

Draco laughed. "Glad to see you find my bed so comfortable," he commented teasingly.

Harry struggled to resurface from his cocoon of pillows. "Your bed?" he repeated slowly.

With a small smirk, Draco nodded. "My bed."

"Oh," Harry replied, his face falling in disappointment.

Draco shook his head in amusement and grabbed Harry's arm, hauling him off the bed. "Come on, I'm sure you'll find the guest bedroom just as enjoyable," he said, pulling Harry through a small passageway that connected the two rooms.

"All right, all right," Harry laughed. "No need to manhandle me!"

Draco rolled his eyes and loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Voila!" he proclaimed seconds later, revealing the guest bedroom with a flourish.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed with a grin. The room was nearly identical to Draco's own, lacking only the balcony. The brunette took a running jump and landed on the bed, burrowing in the innumerable pillows.

Draco grinned as well. It felt great to see Harry so happy. So carefree. So childlike. The blond cleared his throat after a moment and said, "Well, your belongings are in the closet, and the house elves will come at your summon. They only respond to wizards and witches, so as not to scare any Muggle guests," he smirked. "Feel free to do as you like, but I would advise saving exploration for tomorrow. Wouldn't want you to get lost now, would we?" he teased with a wink towards the mass of pillows that was Harry.

Said brunette laughed and replied, "I think I'll just head to bed; it's been a long day."

"Well, I'll be in my room, if you need me," Draco said, turning to leave.

"Draco?" Harry's voice came, slightly muffled.

"Yes?" the blond answered, turning back.

Harry sat up enough to make eye contact. "Thank you," he smiled. "For bringing me here, I mean."

"Of course, Harry," Draco replied, returning the smile. "Anything for you." With that, he turned and left.

Harry flushed and smiled to himself before sinking back on to the pillows once again.

x x x x x

Draco sat up suddenly, jerked immediately from sleep by a scream. He rubbed his eyes and blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, only the moonlight streaming through the balcony doors. The scream came again and brought him to action. Instantly, he was on his feet and tearing towards the guest bedroom. Throwing open the passageway door, he ran to Harry's bed to find the brunette tossing and turning, obviously having a terrible nightmare.

The blond perched on the edge of the bed and placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Wake up, Harry," he urged soothingly. "It's only a nightmare, you're fine."

Harry took a great breath, and his eyes flew open. Panting heavily, he turned slightly hazy eyes on Draco. "Oh... Oh...," he breathed, resting a shaking hand on Draco's cheek. "You're alright."

"Of course I am," Draco reassured him with a confused frown. "You were just having a nightmare, Harry."

"Oh, Merlin," Harry sighed. "I had a dream that you and I were back in the Room of Requirement and... the fire...and you...," he choked on his words, tears pooling in his eyes as he fought to hold them back.

Draco bit his lip, his eyes watering as well. "Oh, Harry," he said softly, pulling the brunette into a close hug. "I'm alright, it was just a bad dream. You saved me, I'm here," he whispered over and over again as Harry finally broke and began crying on his shoulder.

Once he had calmed down, Harry took a shaky breath and pulled back slightly. "Thank you," he said softly, his voice rough from tears. After a moment, he continued, "I've been having quite a few bad dreams lately... Most of them involve the battle at Hogwarts, and...," he paused and flushed, "well, a good majority of them have been about you. Losing you in that fire...," Harry shook his head and looked down.

The blond stared at him in awe before replying, "It's because of you that I'm even alive today, Harry. You're my hero," he said, giving him a small smile.

The brunette looked back up and returned the smile. The two sat together in companionable silence for what felt like hours but could have been only seconds.

After awhile, Draco cleared his throat and said awkwardly, "Well, I think I'll just head back to bed, then...".

As he made to stand up, Harry put a hand on his arm and said, "Please stay?" At Draco's uncertain glance, he rushed to continue, "I just... It might keep the nightmares away, knowing you're here... you know?"

Draco froze in surprise. On the inside, the butterflies started churning in his stomach, and he felt fit to burst. On the outside, he fought to keep a huge grin off his face, barely succeeding. "Like I said, anything for you, Harry," he smiled, pulling back the blankets and settling in next to the brunette.

Harry smiled back and rested his hand on Draco's cheek again. "Thank you," he said earnestly, before rolling over and falling asleep nearly instantly.

Draco grinned and bit his lip to keep the joy inside him from escaping. "Good night, Harry," he whispered into the darkness.

x x x x x

July 30

Harry awoke early the next morning (again?!) to find a pale arm draped across his chest and a warm body close to his back. At first, he panicked and began to move away before he remembered the events of late last night. Breathing a soft sigh of relief, he rolled over and settled himself comfortably under Draco's arm, watching the blond sleep with a peaceful look on his face.

How long he spent watching Draco sleep, Harry will never know. What felt like hours later, but was truly mere minutes, the blonde awoke as well. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he gave Harry a sleepy smile.

"Morning," Draco whispered in a raspy voice.

"Same to you," Harry smiled.

"No nightmares?" Draco questioned with a concerned look.

Harry was touched by his concern and replied, "None, thank you so much."

"Oh, you know," Draco flushed. "I didn't really mind." He then realized his arm was around Harry, and that the brunette really didn't seem to mind. Flustered, he pulled his arm back, pushed back the blankets, and slipped out of the bed. "I'll go, uh... I'm going to take a shower. Meet me for breakfast after, yeah?"

"Sure," Harry answered with a small smirk.

"Great," the blond said, already bolting from the room.

Once Draco was safely in his master bathroom, he began running the shower and slumped against the bathroom door. "Pull yourself together, Malfoy," he chided himself. "Harry's practically a married man! Control yourself, for Merlin's sake."

With that final chastisement, he stepped into the shower, all thoughts of Harry's upcoming marriage washing down the drain with the water as he remembered the feel of the man in his arms throughout the night...

x x x x x

Meanwhile, Harry stepped into his shower as well, a smile inescapably playing across his lips. Last night had been wonderful; he hadn't slept that well in ages. Try as he might, Harry was unable to deny that he was, without a doubt, falling for Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly enough, he felt no guilty feelings over it whatsoever. Harry's smile grew as he rubbed soap over his chest and back, remembering Draco's strong arms holding him and comforting him...

x x x x x

In the other room, Draco had just finished with his shower. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Hearing the sound of water running coming from Harry's bathroom, his thoughts began to wander...

"Stop it, Draco," he growled after a moment, shaking his head. Grabbing another towel, he began drying his hair. A few moments later, he heard the water turn off, and he swore under his breath – he had forgotten to have the house elves place new towels in the guest bathroom. Draco picked up another towel from the rack and headed through the passageway to Harry's bedroom, only to run face first into a tan... chiseled... dripping wet body...

x x x x x

Harry finished his shower rather quickly and stepped out. Looking around for towels, he groaned – the rack was empty. He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Draco?" he called, none too loudly. At the responding silence, Harry bit his lip and ventured out into the bedroom. "Keeps all the bloody towels to himself," he muttered in amused exasperation, moving towards the passageway to the master bedroom. Before he could get very far, he was knocked right off his feet by one Draco Malfoy. One perfectly pale... toned... half naked Draco Malfoy.

Harry landed on the ground with a thud, Draco falling on top of him. The two stared into each others eyes for a moment before both blushing almost simultaneously.

"Er, I haven't got... any towels...," Harry said, turning even more red. "Obviously."

"Yeah, I was just... bringing you one...," Draco replied, gesturing towards the spare towel on the ground beside them.

"Right, thanks."

"No problem."

After a lengthy pause, Harry cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow.

Draco blinked at him stupidly. Seconds later, the thought registered that he was atop Harry – naked Harry! – and he rushed to stand up. However, in the process of doing so, his towel caught beneath his knee and fell off.

As both men were now rather... well, exposed, the two spent a long minute gaping at each other before coming to their senses.

Draco snatched up his fallen towel and hurried to cover himself, while Harry did the same while struggling to stand up.

"Er... thanks," Harry said quickly, before fleeing to the guest bedroom.

"Fucking hell," Draco groaned.

x x x x x

Harry threw himself back onto the bed with a moan. He had managed to ward off all sexual thoughts of Draco throughout his shower, but fuck... that body! He willed his threatening erection away, forcing himself to remember Ginny.

After he had sufficiently composed himself, Harry pulled on a pair of Gryffindor red and gold boxers, along with a small pair of denims and an old Quidditch jersey. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and ventured out to find the kitchen.

x x x x x

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was growing very frustrated; the kitchen was nowhere to be found! He frowned and angrily kicked at a closed door. Seconds later, the door swung open to reveal Draco, wearing an old, faded pair of denims and a plain black t-shirt.

"Harry, there you are!" he said distractedly, opening the door further. "Come in, I'm making breakfast."

Surprised, Harry followed him in silently and took a seat on a bar stool next to the tall table.

Draco placed a plate full of French toast in front of him, along with syrup and a tall glass of pumpkin juice. "I hope you like French toast, it's really all we have on hand. How fitting, since we're in France!" he laughed nervously. "I'm sorry if they're a little cold, it's just it took you so long to get here! I was afraid you weren't coming... But I can warm them up for you, if you'd like," he rambled, reaching for his wand to cast a spell to warm the food.

"No, no, they're fine!" Harry assured him, taking a bite. "Delicious, in fact, thank you." After swallowing, he continued, grumbling, "And I would have gotten here earlier, but I got lost. You and your fancy houses."

Draco chuckled under his breath. "Yes, they're a bit big. I can give you a tour, though, after you eat. That is, if you want to," he said, beginning to ramble again.

Harry noticed how jumpy the blond was being, and he smirked to himself. "Hey, Draco," he said. At Draco's nervous look, he smiled. "Relax, eh? Take a load off, have some food. They really are good."

Draco took a deep breath and sat down across from Harry. "Sorry," he smiled. "I'm just feeling a little... anxious, for some reason."

Snorting and rolling his eyes, Harry replied teasingly, "Couldn't be that we slept together last night? As well as getting quite the eyeful this morning?"

At Draco's astounded look, Harry chuckled. He cut a piece off his French toast, putting the bite in the blond's gaping mouth and then closing it.

Draco recovered and stuck his tongue out at the brunette, chewing the bite. After he had finished chewing, he flushed slightly and answered, "We didn't sleep together... in that sense."

"I'm aware of that," Harry teased again. Draco shot him an exasperated look, and he laughed. "I know what you mean. Just eat your breakfast, hmm? Then you can take me on that tour of this bloody place."

"Okay," Draco replied, looking somewhat relieved.

The two spent the rest of the meal in comfortable silence, although Draco was sure he caught Harry watching him at times.

x x x x x

Later that day, Harry collapsed onto one of the sofas in the estate's built-in home theater. "That has got to be the longest tour I've ever been on," he grumbled.

Draco chuckled. "Well, now that you know your way around, would it be alright if I step out to pick up a few things?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry mumbled. "Normally, I'd put up a fuss about how I'd like to come and be a tourist, but I can't be bothered with getting up at the moment."

"Lazy arse," Draco teased. "I'll be back later, then," he continued, walking towards the door.

"Bye, Draco," Harry called. Then he added, "And shut up about my arse!"

Draco grinned.

x x x x x


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** This fic is based loosely on the film of the same name; I've never actually seen it, I'm just borrowing the general idea. And, of course, these characters and such are not my own, but belong entirely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. One last thing: I do not have a beta, so the faults are my own. Please kindly point them out, though, as I'm a prospective journalism major and would like to know what I've got wrong.

**Rating:** M, for language and possible sex scenes.

**Genre:** Romance, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, other minor pairings.

**Spoilers:** This fic is set about four years after Deathly Hallows (excluding the epilogue, obviously). So pretty much spoilers for all seven books! If I have some details wrong, I apologize. I don't remember much from the seventh book.

**A/N CH8: **Happy birthday to Harry! Feel free to leave your birthday greetings in reviews; I'm sure he'll appreciate it! Teehee. I am so, so, so sorry for taking ages to update. I've been beyond busy, and this chapter has been causing me such problems. Also, I apologize that it's not very long; I came to the end and just couldn't go on! Anyway, on with the show!

x x x x x

July 31

Harry cracked his eyes open late in the morning of his twenty-third birthday to a blurry blond head hovering above his own.

"Happy birthday, Harry," it cheerfully greeted him, handing him his glasses.

Draco's distinctive features came into focus as he slipped the glasses on. "Morning," Harry grinned sleepily. "Decided to sleep with me last night?"

"You said it keeps the nightmares away. So yes," Draco said simply.

"Thank you," Harry replied earnestly. He sat up, yawning and continuing cheekily, "You know, you were right; it's my birthday. So, did you make me breakfast in bed?"

Draco flushed and averted his eyes, emitting a bit of nervous laughter.

"Wait... Did you, really??" he asked, surprised.

Draco shrugged and shot him an embarrassed look. At Harry's grin, he sighed fondly and waved his wand, a large tray appearing across Harry's lap containing all of his favorite foods, as well as a small rectangular box.

"Wow... Is this for me?" Harry asked softly, tracing the gold and red bow atop the gift.

"Of course," Draco nodded. "Open it, yeah?"

The brunette slowly peeled away the bow and wrapping paper. Inside the box lay a small silver dragon, hanging from a simple silver chain. "Wow," Harry breathed again. As soon as he touched the dragon, it came to life, nervously pacing about.

"It's, uh... well, it's charmed to match my emotions," Draco told him, speaking rather quickly. "When I'm happy, it's happy, you know? I mean, I know it's a rather impractical birthday present, but I... Well, I wanted you to have something that would remind you of me. Once your wedding's finished, I didn't want you to forget about me, I've really become rather used to having you around... Anyway, I can remove the charm, if it's too weird, then it'd just be a regular chain. But it's up to you, I mean-"

"Draco!" Harry interrupted with a grin. "Don't worry, I love it!" He chuckled as Draco let out a small sigh of relief, and the dragon ceased pacing. Harry fastened the chain around his neck, and the small creature settled contentedly against his chest.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, pulling the blond into a hug. After he let go, he continued with a smile, "And I won't forget you, you know."

"I should hope not," Draco said, confidently returning the smile.

Just then, Harry's stomach decided that that was enough sentimentality, and it gave a loud grumble. The two men shared a good laugh as they dug in to their breakfast in bed.

x x x x x

"God, Draco, that was amazing," Harry sighed, falling back onto the pillows after finishing his breakfast.

"You know, that comment could easily be misconstrued, seeing as we're in a bed together...", Draco trailed off with a smirk, and Harry turned a bright shade of red.

"That's not what I meant," the brunette replied with an awkward chuckle.

Draco shrugged, still smirking, as he vanished the breakfast tray and rolled off the bed. "I'm off to take a shower, and I suggest you do the same. Just, uh, grab a towel beforehand, eh?" he teased.

Harry stuck his tongue out at the blond as he left the room. After extracting himself from the pillows and blankets, Harry stumbled towards the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes, stepping into the shower. As he turned the water on, he realized he had left Draco's gift hanging around his neck. As Harry made to take it off, the tiny dragon began protesting and nuzzling closer to his chest. He smiled fondly and left the necklace as it was.

x x x x x

"Draco, are you ready yet?" Harry called, impatiently knocking on the bedroom door. "What's taking you so long??"

"Bloody hell, Harry, just come in," the blond's voice answered through the wooden door.

Harry pushed open the door to find Draco standing in front of an enormous wardrobe, wearing only a pair of red and black boxers. Catching his eye, Harry blushed and stammered, "Oh, I'm sorry, I can just wait outside, then...?"

"Don't be silly," Draco said, waving to the bed. "Have a seat, I'll be finished in a bit." Turning back to the wardrobe, he smirked and added, "You really do have a knack for catching me when I'm not fully clothed though, don't you?" Before Draco could even finish the question, he was thumped in the head by a flying missile. He turned around to see Harry smiling innocently at him and one pillow mysteriously missing from the bed.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "I'm on to you," he said, pointing a mock-menacing finger at Harry, who pretended to look offended. With a smile and an amused shake of the head, Draco returned to the task at hand, scouring his closet and contemplating clothing choices...

Twenty minutes later, he turned back to the bed, dressed impeccably in a comfortable yet fashionable pair of denims and a loose yet form-fitting long-sleeved black shirt. Draco ran a hand through his hair and laughed after turning to find Harry sound asleep in his bed, the dragon charm clasped in his hand. Giving the brunette a light shove, he said, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Harry blinked sleepily and gave Draco a sheepish grin. "Sorry, but really, you were taking ages!"

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled the other man to his feet, leading him out the door and down the staircase. "Honestly, Harry, how do you expect me to look perfect without taking some time?"

The brunette allowed himself to be pulled along, all the way outside and down the lane. "I dunno what takes so long," he answered when they came to a stop at the end of the lane. "You look perfect in anything, what's the big deal?"

Draco flushed and gave Harry a small smile, while the necklace charm nuzzled Harry's chest affectionately. "Thank you," the blond muttered shyly.

Harry returned the smile before replying, "A Malfoy takes a compliment humbly? What's wrong with the world?!"

"And people say I have a flair for dramatics!" Draco teased right back. "Obviously they haven't met you!"

Harry pulled a face at the blond, and they both dissolved into laughter.

After catching his breath, Draco held out his hand and said, "Come on, there are more birthday surprises to come!"

x x x x x

"Bloody hell," Harry breathed, taking in the scenery. Draco had brought him to a secluded area near the chateau that overlooked the French Riviera, and it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

"You forget that I'm a wedding planner, Harry," Draco commented, spreading out a large blue blanket on the grass accompanied by a sizable picnic basket. "Beautiful scenery and extravagant planning is my specialty."

"Well, I love it," Harry grinned, dropping down on to the blanket. "You made me a picnic lunch as well?"

"I did, yeah," Draco smiled shyly. "You'll probably think I'm incredibly sappy after today, but I wanted you to have a wonderful birthday."

Harry looked up from peeking in the picnic basket. "Best birthday ever!" he assured the blond.

"Get out of there, you!" Draco replied, swatting his hands. "It's supposed to be a surprise!"

The brunette smiled innocently, and Draco rolled his eyes. "Now that the surprise is ruined," Draco said with mock exasperation, "might as well have at it." He opened the basket, and the food was levitated out of the basket on to the blanket.

Harry's face lit up. "Mm, fish and chips!"

x x x x x

"It really is beautiful here," Harry sighed happily, his head resting on Draco's shoulder as they lounged on the blanket after their picnic lunch.

"Mm," Draco hummed in agreement, his arm around Harry's shoulders and fingers gently massaging his arm.

The two laid on the hill for an unknown span of time, watching the fluffy clouds roll by and the occasional bird fly overhead.

Harry smiled affectionately when the tiny dragon curled up soundly and nuzzled his chest. Rolling to his side, Harry propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Draco; he had seemingly drifted into sleep and looked completely peaceful. Harry looked on in awe and thought, "Merlin, he's beautiful. Just make a fucking move already!" Without another moment of hesitation, Harry leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Draco's.

Immediately, Draco's eyes fluttered open in surprise. After he registered what was happening, he smiled slightly and returned the gentle kiss.

They laid together, sharing this sweet, tender kiss for the longest time, before Harry finally leaned back. He smiled at the blond lying beneath him, and they wordlessly stood, walking hand in hand down the hill, the blanket and picnic basket floating behind.

x x x x x


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** This fic is based loosely on the film of the same name; I've never actually seen it, I'm just borrowing the general idea. And, of course, these characters and such are not my own, but belong entirely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. One last thing: I do not have a beta, so the faults are my own. Please kindly point them out, though, as I'm a prospective journalism major and would like to know what I've got wrong.

**Rating:** M, for language and possible sex scenes.

**Genre:** Romance, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, other minor pairings.

**Spoilers:** This fic is set about four years after Deathly Hallows (excluding the epilogue, obviously). So pretty much spoilers for all seven books! If I have some details wrong, I apologize. I don't remember much from the seventh book.

**A/N UPDATE: **Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that I am SO SO SO SO (x1,000,000) sorry that I haven't updated the story in so long! I lost interest in it for awhile, then got busy with university, and now I've decided to return to it. I hope it lives up to your hopes - please review! Thank you so very much to those of you who have continued asking for updates - you finally convinced me :) I'm also sorry that my returning chapter is such a sad one! I will make it up to you later!

**A/N CH9: **Harry and Draco's budding romance hits a few bumps in the road as reality sets in. Will their new relationship be able to survive? Anyway, on with the show!

x

July 31, continued

Harry sighed happily and pulled Draco closer in his arms, a smile spreading across each of their faces.

After their picnic lunch, the two returned to their rooms for a short rest, but it wasn't long before Draco left his room and slid into bed next to Harry. "I don't want you to have any more nightmares," he said, attempting to justify his presence.

Harry gave him a knowing look, and Draco smirked. "Okay, and I just wanted to be close to you again," he admitted sheepishly.

"I wanted the same thing," Harry whispered, brushing a soft kiss across the blonde's forehead. They both smiled at the easy affection they shared, and they lay together in comfortable silence for hours, watching the sun slowly sink outside the window.

"France really is beautiful," sighed Harry, admiring the scenery and the sunset.

"Yeah... Yeah, it is," Draco agreed softly, his eyes tracing Harry's jawline and chiseled features.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we just stay here?"

He chuckled at the pout on the brunette's face and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I would love to."

Harry grinned and lifted Draco's chin with his hand, pulling him in for a kiss. Before their lips could touch in sweet harmony as they had during the picnic, Harry's mobile began trilling from the bedside table.

He sighed and pulled away, reaching over for it. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that Ginny was calling from their home number, and he squeezed his eyes shut in disgust. 'Why does she have to ruin everything?' he thought bitterly.

"Ginny? Right, you should answer it," Draco whispered sullenly as he pulled away and got out of bed.

"Draco, wait..." Harry pleaded, but the blonde had already disappeared to his own bedroom. Annoyed with Ginny and upset over losing Draco, he pressed the ANSWER key and gruffly said, "What is it, Gin?"

"Well, isn't someone a grumpy Gus!" she giggled. "I know it wasn't your idea to spend so much time with Draco planning the wedding, but I didn't think it would put you in such a bad mood! How's France, dear?"

"Oh, it's not that," Harry said, distracted. "Draco's been great. France is lovely."

"Perfect!" she squealed. "Does that mean you've chosen a venue?"

"Er, yeah, sure."

"Outstanding, I knew you would make the right choice, Harry dear. Anyway, I really must be going," she said hurriedly with a laugh in her voice. "I told you Neville would be staying for a bit, right? I'm throwing a little 'welcome-to-our-flat' party for him!"

"Right. Have fun," he replied quietly.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" she giggled. "Bye dear, see you in a couple days!"

Harry blinked at his mobile, as it told him the call had ended. "I'm doing great, Gin. Yeah, I did have a great birthday, no thanks to you," he said to himself, not-so-gently tossing the phone back onto the bedside table.

The dragon charm Draco had given him was cold against his chest. He looked down at it and saw that it was gently crying, its small head turned away from Harry. He desperately wanted to comfort the small dragon, but he knew that his duty was to Ginny. Harry rolled over and pulled the blankets up over his head, attempting to drown out the quiet sobs he heard coming from the next room.

x

Aug. 1

Harry rolled out of bed at 8 in the morning, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. He had hardly slept all night between thinking of Draco, dreaming of Draco, and listening to Draco.

'Get it together,' he thought to himself. 'It would've never worked out with Draco anyway. You belong with Ginny.'

Resigned to his fate, Harry got up and went through the motions of taking a shower and getting dressed, putting on an old pair of ragged sweatpants and a short-sleeved shirt with holes in it. He found his way down to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal, which he pushed around and around but couldn't bring himself to eat.

x

Draco spent hours in front of the mirror, attempting to hide all evidence that he had spent the night crying himself to sleep.

'Snap out of it,' he thought. 'Harry would never actually want to be with you! He is about to be married in the wedding of the century, and your only role in his life is the wedding planner. He may have had some fun with you, but that's it. He's practically a married man.'

Shaking his head to clear it of all Harry-related thoughts, Draco stood up and resolved to remain strictly professional for the remainder of their time together. He went down to the kitchen and, before entering, saw Harry forlornly pushing his cereal around in his bowl. Draco's heart broke to see him so sad, but he had sworn to himself that he would do the right thing.

Pushing the door open and entering the kitchen, Draco said coldly, "Morning, Potter."

Harry looked up from his bowl and nodded in reply. He could feel the dragon charm around his neck becoming more and more cold. "Listen," he said without emotion, "I was thinking we could just head home early. I've already chosen a venue, so there's no point in staying. Besides, Ginny's home early, and I would like to see her."

Draco froze for a second before turning to Harry and saying, "I agree. With your wedding right around the corner, you should spend as much time as possible with your fiance. I'll contact Eloise to verify our return Apparition point."

"Thanks," Harry whispered and turned back to his cereal.

x

Upon landing back in the London office, Harry quickly pulled his arms from Draco's waist and picked up his bags. "Thanks for taking me to see the venues," he said. "Ginny will be in touch with the remaining arrangements."

As he made to leave the office, Draco put a hand on his arm and stopped him. "Harry, listen..." He tried to explain, but the words just wouldn't come out. "I don't... I mean, Harry, I... I'm sorry."

The brunette nodded his understanding and said, "I'm sorry too, Draco." They each stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, brilliant green meeting shocking grey. Then, Harry blinked sadly and turned to leave.

x


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** This fic is based loosely on the film of the same name; I've never actually seen it, I'm just borrowing the general idea. And, of course, these characters and such are not my own, but belong entirely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. One last thing: I do not have a beta, so the faults are my own. Please kindly point them out, though, as I'm a prospective journalism major and would like to know what I've got wrong.

**Rating:** M, for language and possible sex scenes.

**Genre:** Romance, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, other minor pairings.

**Spoilers:** This fic is set about four years after Deathly Hallows (excluding the epilogue, obviously). So pretty much spoilers for all seven books! If I have some details wrong, I apologize. I don't remember much from the seventh book.

**A/N CH10: **Harry comes home to an unpleasant surprise. Who will he turn to for comfort? Will he and Draco be able to patch their relationship? I felt so bad about not updating in so long, that I did my best to post another chapter right away! I'm sorry that they're short, but we're nearing the end(ish) of the story. Anyway, on with the show!

x

Harry opened the door to his and Ginny's flat, dragging his bags in with him and trying to ignore the small dragon crying on his chest. 'Whatever I had with Draco, it's done," Harry thought. 'I should really just get rid of this necklace.'

He sighed and threw his keys down on the counter. "Gin?" he called. "I'm home." He raised his eyebrows at the silence that answered him. It was 2 in the afternoon, and Ginny was always the one chastising him when he spent the whole day sleeping.

Harry kicked off his shoes and picked up his bags, carrying them towards the bedroom. "Ginny, I'm home," he repeated, still to no answer. As he stepped closer to the bedroom, he heard muffled sounds coming from within.

'Maybe she's watching a movie,' Harry thought. 'She always turns the volume so bloody high, no wonder she can't hear me.'

He turned the knob and pushed open the bedroom door, but the sight that met his eyes was one that he had not expected in the slightest. His bags fell from his hands and thudded against the floor as he watched in stunned silence as his fiance, his soon-to-be wife, his Ginny, screamed in pleasure and writhed on top of Neville Longbottom. The pair seemed to be in their own pleasure-filled world, because they did not notice Harry standing in the doorway until he cleared his throat and shouted, "What the _fuck_ are you doing, Gin?!"

Ginny and Neville froze, and both turned to stare into Harry's livid green eyes. They clamored to cover themselves and quickly pulled away from each other.

"Har, dear, what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be home until tomorrow!"

"Harry?" Neville seemed flabbergasted. "What's going on? Ginny told me you two had broken up."

She turned to Neville with fury in her eyes and yelled, "Shut up! Can't you see that you're going to ruin everything?!"

"You told me that he moved out!" Neville accused. "You told me that you two were over!"

"Shut up, shut up!" she yelled, growing more desperate. Turning to Harry, she said, "Darling, don't listen to him. This is all a big misunderstanding! He seduced me - I'm sure he placed some sort of spell over me!" She stepped towards him, her arms outstretched in hopes of reconciliation. "You have to believe me, Harry. Don't let him ruin everything between us!"

Harry stepped away from her and gave her a powerful look. She could plainly see the hurt and disgust in his eyes. "No, Ginny," he replied. "_You_ are the one who has ruined everything."

He bent down to pick up his bags and walked out of the bedroom. Ginny followed him, leaving Neville in shock in the bedroom.

"Harry, please!" she called, stumbling after him. "Don't do this, dear. We're about to be married. It'll be the wedding of the century! Don't ruin this."

He finally lost control and turned back to her. He snapped, "Ginny, you don't understand. YOU are the one who has ruined everything. You are the one who is always nagging at me, who never lets me be myself, who never lets me enjoy myself! You are the reason that this relationship has fallen apart! I may not have been happy, but I did everything to make it work between us. And what did you do? You lied and manipulated one of my close school friends into sleeping with you behind my back!" He took a deep breath and stepped back. "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling, but this is it. We're done here." He gave her one last, sad look and turned the knob on the door.

"Goodbye, Ginny."

x

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! Come in, you can stay here as long as you like."

Harry smiled a bit and stepped inside. "Thanks, Hermione. I didn't really know where else to go."

"You're always welcome here," Ron said. "I'm really sorry, mate. I never would have believed that my sister would act that way."

"Yeah..." Harry sighed. He began to feel the guilt settling in. "Listen, I haven't been exactly blameless either."

Harry told them everything that had happened between him and Draco, apologizing to Ron for not having told him in the first place. After he had concluded his story, he collapsed onto the couch and hung his head in his hands. "It's no more Ginny's fault than mine," he sighed.

Ron shifted uncomfortably next to him. "Listen, mate... This is hard for me to say," he stammered. "Ginny is my sister, and I love her to bits, but... She has always done whatever makes her happy, regardless of how it affects others." He placed a hand on Harry's back and patted him comfortingly. "Although I'm still not sure how I feel about you and Malf- er, Draco, I know that you really tried to do the right thing, even though you were unhappy. This really isn't your fault, Harry."

Harry looked up and gave his best friend a small smile. "Thanks, Ron. That means a lot."

Hermione patted his knee. "Harry?" she questioned softly. "What are you going to do about Draco now? I assume the wedding is off?"

"Of course it's off," Harry laughed out of hurt. "But Draco made it clear that he didn't want to be with me anymore." He touched the dragon charm hanging from his neck; it still felt ice cold to the touch. "I'll just let him know his services are no longer needed."

x

Draco dragged himself out of bed at the sound of his mobile ringing in the other room. He didn't reach it in time, and the message on the screen informed him that he had a new voice message. He pressed play and listened to the message, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and attempting to ignore the pounding in his head.

"Hello, Draco... It's Harry. Listen, I'm sorry to bother you again, but I am calling to let you know that we won't be needing you to plan the wedding anymore... The wedding is off. I understand that you have put quite a bit of work into making everything perfect, so I plan to still pay you full price. If you could send a bill by owl, I would be more than happy to transfer the money to your Gringotts account. Thank you for all your hard work, and I apologize for the late notice."

Draco was about to delete the message and hang up the phone when he heard a muffled sniffle. He lifted the phone to his ear again to hear the last whispered line of the message: "Cheer up, my dragon."

Draco wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes and saved the message. He slowly put down the phone and hugged his knees to his chest. 'What happened?' he wondered. 'Why would Harry decided to call the wedding off? It can't be because of me... He would have said something. What if something happened? What if he's hurt?'

His mind whirled with endless possibilities as he listened to the message again and again, clutching the phone to his ear each time to treasure that last line.

x


End file.
